Revised Tent Scene
by Wonderlandian
Summary: This story indulges the senses more than the original scene. " I drove my hands into his back. I pressed my chest and navel against his. The solid smooth skin hot against mine. His scent was even stronger now that I kept my face against his shoulder. Hot sunshine, warm earth, wild musk and even a hint of playful cinnamon." You get the idea..


The sun had gone down, and with it the kind 30 plus degrees. I knew it was going to be cold. There is a difference between knowing you are going to be cold, and actually being cold. Fuck the cold. I was wearing layers- which I counted mentally over and over as if doing so would actually make me realize I was supposed to be warm – undies, tank top, flannel shirt, sweater coat – two pairs of socks, jeans and heavy duty boots. To top it all off a thermal blanket. My eyeballs stung with the chill even though our little tent was fairly sturdy and keeping the wild gusts at bay.

"w-w-what time is it?" I stuttered through chattering teeth. 'I'm fine. I'm not cold' weren't convincing any more as I shook, shivered and chattered. So I didn't even bother with them.

"Two-thirty." Edward answered. He was sitting at the other end of the tent. His silence and stiffness was a sure sign that his worry consumed him. His book of Robert Frost poems had fallen to the side – abandoned in his current state of frustration. He couldn't convince me to go back down the mountain to a hotel or something to hide out. The storm was now too wild for that. Even with his speed I was more likely to survive in the tent. Hours ago I'd insisted on staying claiming I was "o-k-k-kay."

I wasn't okay. I was slowly letting that idea become more real. IT had been at least an hour since I'd any real feeling in my fingers.

"What can I do?" Edward's sad eyes begged. You could tell that wild I was miserable being cold, Edward was in agony watching helplessly. A low howl answered in the distance.

"Uh-" I was going to say something like "why does he insist on staying out there, but 'Uh' would have to do.

"He is much better equipped for the cold, and he is concerned about you." Edward bitterly empathized. Jacob's body in either form was better suited to handle the cold. Either long thick fur covered his whole body, or his large muscular body radiated pure heat. The idea of radiated heat sent my body into another shiver spasm. I couldn't stop it, though I was desperate to.

Another span of time passed- this time it was hard for me to track it. I was dipping in and out of sleep – at least I'd hopped it was sleep, but my inner voice whispered "in and out of consciousness."

"What can I do?" Edward snarled – not at me, but obviously in the middle of a heated (mmm heat) debate.

"You have to let me – you can hear it. You've been hearing it! Her heart rate has dropped significantly in this last hour. Her lungs are half frozen. You might not care if she stays live – either way works for you – but _I_ on the other hand, would rather keep her alive." Hearing this I knew my inner voice was right. Hypothermia had settled over me. The fear that came with this knowledge should have made my heart race. I waited for it, but my body didn't respond to my panic. Not good.

"I don't like this." Edward sighed as Jacob moved closer. He had been in his wolf form most of the day, so he wasn't wearing much in his human form- crummy shorts – no shirt- no shoes – no otherwise. I wasn't sure what they had been discussing, but it sounded like Jacob had won. I could almost smell the rage radiating off Edward and the pure satisfaction off Jacob.

Jacob started unzipping the sleeping bad I had crammed myself and all my layers into. This perked me up enough to make some sort of protest. It sounded like a mouse coughed – but that was all of the air I could manage to push out of my frozen lungs and up my frozen throat.

"No worries Bells. _I'm_ here for you. We are going to keep server hypothermia at bay – if it hasn't already begun."

"Watch out dog!" Edward growled. He was still standing as close as possible. Jacob climbed in next to me and zipped the bag back up behind him and turned towards me. Immediately his warmth hit my nostrils and dove deep into my lungs warming me from within. He smelled like earth baked by fresh sunshine. A primal fire sparked in my belly. I wanted desperately to touch him. To steal his heat for my own. I buried my face in his chest. His skin like hot liquid velvet burned my frozen cheek so much that I pulled back.

"Bella, you are frozen. This is hypothermia man…her pulse is super weak." I didn't have the energy to respond. All I knew was Jacob was a blazing beacon in a frozen desert and I couldn't get close enough.

"NO." I heard Edward thunder, obviously answering Jacob's thoughts.

"This is not about that right now, and I don't need your permission – I need Bella's." I was slowly starting to be able to think more clearly. My body was still mostly numb, but my face was a lot better. Being so close to Jacob –breathing in his warmth I answered.

"W-w-w-hat are you asking?" Edward shoved forward and kneeled down so he could see me. His face went from fury to concern to acceptance and disgust.

"Bella, your heartrate and breathing are really shallow. We need to warm your heart and lungs so they can circulate warmer-" he cut himself off before saying 'blood.' I could feel it now. The labored slow thumps in my chest- pushing thick viscus blood through my body. Survival instinct kicked in, I needed warmth NOW. I didn't want to hear what Jacob wanted, or what Edward dreaded. I squirmed as best I could and unzipped the jacket I was in. There wasn't enough room. Edward looked heartbroken as he unzipped the bag so I could have more room. Next I fumbled to get the sweater off. The flannel shirt would be impossible. My fingers were numb and ridged.

"I can help you with that" Jacob said a little too cheerily for Edward's taste. He growled and shoved Jacob out of the way. "You will _not_ undress her." Edward's fingers worked slowly at the buttons. His mind obviously using the time to try to think of an alternative – absolutely any alternative. He could have had them all undone in seconds. He gently pushed the sides of the shirt open exposing my casual tank top. Then he eased by stiff arms through the sleeves.

"I-I" I held my hand up to Edward's face. The cold of it matched the hardness of my own fingers. He couldn't help me, and it was destroying him. He didn't look at me. Instead he tugged the tank top over my head – leaving nothing but my simple Walmart black bra. His eyes traced over me taking in the severity. I was gray, pale and covered in goose bumps. I reached for him. I wanted him- I wanted Edward, but he pushed up and way running his hand through his hair making it spike up even more than normal. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream, but I wanted to live more. Jacob climbed back in the bag and zipped it up again. This time I didn't flinch. I drove my hands into his back. I pressed my chest and navel against his. The solid smooth skin hot against mine. His scent was even stronger now that I kept my face against his shoulder. Hot sunshine, warm earth, wild musk and even a hint of playful cinnamon. I could help it. I couldn't stop it. I sighed deeply letting all of him warm all of me. Edward winced as I accidently let out a sound of pleasure. I could feel Jacob pull me closer – encouraged by it. I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to. Our skin next to each other made me feel alive. The contrast to Edward's hard-cool-diamond skin was so apparent now. The spark in my belly started to grow – unstoppable as my own human nature. I was drunk with relief. All I wanted was more. More of me next to more of him. More of his heat directly against me. I longed for my pants to be gone so my legs and feet could join my torso in the sunny paradise. That would be too much for Edward though.

Jacob's own heartbeat and breath were hypnotizing. Again I pressed my check to his chest to hear it better. It fluttered a bit at my touch. I could sense my biology beginning to betray me. My gray pale skin now a blotchy peachy hue.

"Can you _please_ quiet your perverted thoughts?" Edward snapped. He was pacing around the tent.

"Who invited you into my head? "Jacob snapped back.

"How can I ignore them as you are basically shouting them?" The anxiety was making him edgy.

"Edward." I whispered, but before I could get the next word out he was kneeling beside us again – desperate to hear me. "I-I-think you s-s-hould go for a while. This" I paused to let a spasm ripple through my body. The warmer blood trying to shake away the ice. Worry and fear crossed his face. Jacob answered by pulling me tight holding me still until the shaking stopped.

"Bella, I am not leaving you alone with this..I don't trust him."

"But you trust me?" It was a low blow, but he shoudn't have to stay and suffer just because I was doing what I could to stay alive.

"Bella-" he stopped as I pulled my hand over the over to reach for him. It was still stiff but less gray. Spots of pink rose around my palms. It was clearly working, but it was going to take time still.

"You should go hunt and by the time you come b-b-b" Stupid body. I shook violently my warm blood battling the frozen. I gasped a I tried to control it. Jacob threw his legs over mine completely engulfing me in him. I stopped. Pain traced over Edward's face. "Please Edward – I have to do this, but I c-c-can't if I know how much pain you are in." Edward's shoulders hunched over. He knew I was right, but couldn't stand it.

"Fine" he stared Jacob straight in the eyes –'murder' written clearly across his face. Edward moved to the far side of the tent to exit and stopped abruptly. He leaned in ready to attack.

"Someone's coming." He whispered.

The wind howled with the storm that refused to budge. Edward's built up rage and anxiety making him even more lethal than normal.

"Chill out Eddie." Jacob yelled "It's just Seth. I told him to try to bring something hot for Bella to drink." Edward's muscles did not relax until Seth's figure was clearly made out. He stepped into the tent shaking snow and ice from his hair. He held a thermos in his hands.

Seth was doing his best to be respectful. Jacob and I tightly woven together in a sleeping bag must have looked pretty intimate. Edward pushed pass Seth into the wind and ice.

"I will be back soon." Then he was gone. Seth dropped the thermos beside us and with a wide eyed stare quickly turned and made his way out. I could only imagine what Jacob was yelling at him telepathically. Something enough to get Seth right back out there in the ice.

Jacob squeezed me a bit before turning to get the thermos. My mind was still fuzzy, but I was so much better than a half hour ago.

"Ah, here you go Bella. Try to take a few sips." His voice was soft and gentle. Not cocky and arrogant like how it sounds when he talks to Edward. Instead he was himself, the old Jacob. My Jacob. I struggled a bit to sit up, but managed. Jacob helped by placing his large warm and pillowy hand on my back propping me up. He tipped it back the thermos and let some of the hot liquid fill my mouth and be pulled into my empty stomach. I wasn't sure what it was- some kind of tea. It didn't matter. I couldn't taste it. I didn't care. It was warm and it was working within me – heating me from within. I let out another small moan of pleasure. Jacob half smiled and pulled it back.

"Not too much, okay? This can be kind of potent." He gently lowered me back down next to him resting my head against his shoulder. He ran his fingers across my face and up to my hair, pulling the strands apart slowly.

"Bella, it could-it should be like this you know. You and me- alive, breathing, hearts beating together." He pulled my hand up to his chest so I could feel his heart. It must be large, I thought, to pump enough blood through his large body. I didn't fight it. I spread my fingers wide across his chest. They weren't stiff anymore. My blood was churning fast now, fueling the small fire that had started in my gut but had migrated elsewhere. The primal hunger humans have for life, for survival, for…my heart pounded with panic. 'I love Edward. I love Edward."

"I love Edward, Jacob." I pulled my hand away. He gently reached for it again placing it back where it was.

"But can you say you don't love me?" I was silent too long. He jumped on it. "Bella, can you say you don't love me?" he was asking urgently. I felt the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. He sensed my conflict and pulled my face up to meet him. His face was bronzed and smooth. His eyes shone back at me like the moon that ruled him. He brushed the corner of my eye. Taking the tear with it. He moved my hips placing our bodies parallel to each other once again. I quickly realized how little I was wearing. My bra on, but barely as a loosened strap draped at my shoulder. I wrapped my hands around my middle in modesty.

"Please Bella don't pull away." He pressed his forehead against mine bring us closer again. His warm breath against my face. His lips were full with longing and anticipation, but he kept still. My mind started to wander becoming fuzzy. My thoughts seemed farther and farther away from myself and sticky somehow. I released my stomach and reached for Jacob. My body following its own will – against mine.

Outside of myself I saw how I pulled Jacob's mouth to mind and explore. Wild berries, grass, deep red wine and the faint cinnamon flavors rushed in spreading through my cheeks making them burn red. I couldn't pull away. My mind was in a rage – furious at my body for this betrayl.

His lips were warm, smooth and fleshy – the exact opposite of Edward's hard cool ones.

 _Life_. My body pulsed. Its appetite apparent and unquenchable.

"STOP!" I shouted, but the word stuck deep in the soupiness of my thoughts. Instead, I pulled at the button of my pants and clumsily kicked them down and off my legs. They were still cool – not warm- from indirect exposure, but they wouldn't wait any longer. They dove hard and press firmly into his. My hips rising slightly to find his. Jacob's own biology wasn't ignorant of the situation – hadn't been since we had pressed together the first time, but now he let it engage in the senses and pulse with anticipation. I started to sweat. The battle between my mind and my body clearly being lost. I felt woozy, disconnected thoughts and actions. He turned me over so he was on top of me.

"Bella" he breathed in hard "are-are you sure? You know I want this. I want you to choose me, but not just me Bella. I want you to choose this- life- passionate, painful, hard life. I know it isn't easy." I couldn't answer him. My brain not letting my body form words. My silence was telling. He squinted to see my eyes better. They were dazed in half consciousness.

It was then that he pushed off me and frantically unzipped the bag. He reached for the thermos, but didn't make it. Edward tackled him from behind forcing his shoulder and head down. I could barely see them. The stir on my inside replaced almost instantly with the heaviest exhaustion. It took everything I had to keep my eyes half open.

"You sick bastard!" Edward howled. "I thought this was just another one of your fantasies! What did you give her?" My body was heavy like jello and I was fighting to stay awake.

"It's not supposed to be this strong. Let go before I hurt you." Jacob yelled back. Edward just shoved his face closer to the ground.

"What was it!?" Jacob lurched back throwing Edward sideways

"It was just tea! An old recipe to warm you up, calm you down and help you sleep. She drank the whole thing. Seth must have left the leaves in there. You aren't supposed to let it steep that long."

"And you didn't think of this before you almost _raped_ Bella?" Jacob's raw rage vibrated through the tent.

"How _dare_ you suggest..She seemed.." But he didn't finish, or maybe he did. Edward punched him hard across the face. A distinct crack was auditable.

It had only been a few minutes since Jacob left my side, but the lack of clothes and lack of body heat quickly worked against me. It was taking everything I had, all of my power to stay conscious against the darkness, but now my heartrate was sinking again as the chill crept back into my skin.

I didn't hear the battle, argument or physical fight that followed. I only know I woke up to Jacob's arms wrapped warmly around me again and Edward stiff and alter at my feet. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch him, to be held by him, to comfort him, for him to comfort me. I knew deep down it wasn't just the tea that drove me to Jacob, and while I tried to convince myself I would have stopped it completely if I were able – I couldn't actually promise myself that. The thought made my stomach turn and twist- nauseous with guilt.

"Edward" I muttered half asleep. "Edward…Edward…" he shifted closer and lay next to us – outside of the sleeping bag. His arm wrapped around me from the outside, and I pressed my body to the edge of the bag trying to get closer wanting to forget this. But I couldn't. I knew something now. My live physical body would choose Jacob- warm, beating heart, full of the promise of new life. I couldn't stay this way much longer now that I couldn't trust my body. I needed Edward to change me. I needed to be with him. Jacob might have my live body – but Edward had my eternal soul.


End file.
